<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason Funderburker Goes on a Walk by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548254">Jason Funderburker Goes on a Walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Short, Sweet, bc the world is anything but, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Funderburker, the frog, goes on a walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jason Funderburker Goes on a Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is perhaps the shortest work ever on ao3. the world is stressful, frogs going on nice walks is not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Jason Funderburker was going to go on a walk. It was a sunny day, and he had nothing better to do, so a walk seemed like the thing to do.<br/>
“Rorop”, he said to the world. He said this because he was a frog, and that is generally how frog sounds are spelled in the human language.<br/>
His friend Greg had been kind enough to leave his window open, so he hop-hop-hopped out of it and into the world. Greg was also kind enough to live in a house where the windows were exactly frog-jump-height from the ground.<br/>
That morning it had rained, Jason’s favorite kind of weather (other than sunny, and cloudy, and windy, and snow, and all the other kinds). He came across a puddle, and gazed at his reflection. He looked great!<br/>
As he hopped along the sidewalk, he passed several people, all potential new friends. He greeted each one, and each one greeted him back in their own way. Some with a wave, some with a noise the could have been ‘ugh’, and some with silence. Jason Funderburker didn’t mind; he gave a cheery ‘rorop’ and went on his way!<br/>
Jason considered how nice it was to be able to be outside. Feel the dirt, smell the trees! Anything could happen on a walk outside. Nothing could also happen, which was technically in the realm of anything, so it all really just balanced out to be just Things.<br/>
Then, Jason came across a cow. It was behind the fence that marked the end of the lane, the line that told him it was time to return back home. There was a standoff of sorts, that progressed in the following fashion:<br/>
“Rorop.”<br/>
*blink*<br/>
“Rorop?”<br/>
*blink*<br/>
“Rorrroooooppppp.”<br/>
Jason Funderburker knew enough about his new friend, that he wasn’t bothered by the lack of communication. Some friends are talkative, others preferred to listen. He had found one of the latter, and wasn’t that just a lovely gift!<br/>
And then, Jason Funderburker reached the end of the road and turned around. He had had fun, and seen some new things, but he knew where he belonged: home. Greg was waiting for him, and Jason had promised to read a story with him before bedtime. Greg always liked how he did the voices.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope yall have a lovely day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>